erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory keeper
A memory keeper is not quite an oracle but close enough for them to use the title if they want to simplify explanations. Basically, a memory keeper will have their own memories and everyone elses as well. At any given time they'll remember things that haven't hapened to themselves, but to someone else. While this sounds awfully handy, all memories act like memories typically do; randomly triggered fragments and impressions from a first person perspective. It takes several years to piece the fragments together and even then similarities between timelines, look-alikes and misconceptions among the people they remember tend to leave their flaws. There's also the pesky detail that the memory fragments come from so very different sources - past present and future memories from innumerable worlds and all kinds of sapient species. It is generally agreed that the most productive course of action is to record as many memories as possible on an external device (develiped by Evangeline Kana, on ISM's paycheck) and then sift through them on fast forward while taking notes of details that can't be recorded (emotions mostly) and look for easily recognisable markers such as prominent and frequently occurring people (preferably people who are themselves marked in some way as those are easier to find in a crowd). The really challenging part is to recognise persons in memory fragments when the first person view person isn't among other people or in some easily recognised place. Loyalties The memory keepers are first and foremost loyal to themselves. Understandable, as they are all different timeline versions of the same person. Eileen is from the tieline where she was abducted by aliens, Marla is from one of the many timelines where she never gets contact with other worlds or the mental stability to use magic, Lainey is from the timeline where she killed a lot of people and left to live with demons, Alayna is from the timeline where she saved a lot of people and led a demon army. They do their best to look out for each other and be helpful, both by combining their scattered ghost memories and puzzling out when each of them is going to die. There is no other known person in any world who has not only met so many versions of themselves, but who actively work with these different versions and keep in contact with them. That said, Eileen contacted World 20 and, through them, became the first memory keeper working for the Interworldly Society of Magicians, and she did this before meeting up with other memory keepers. As far as anyone can tell, she is loyal to the ISM even though she clearly has her own agenda and blatantly favours many of its traditional enemies. Alayna also allied herself with ISM, and the army she gathered had the explicit purpose of aiding the demon hunters. She had a lot of help from her fellow memory keepers, which begs some people to question whether or not there were some deeper motives since it seems an enourmous effort went into what the memory keepers must have known would end up as just another static. Known memory keepers *Eileen *A girl that dies young after slowly loosing her grasp of where her reality starts and ends. (Marla) *A dark magician. (Lainey) *The leader of an army. (Alayna ) *A willingly assassinated woman who's death Eileen helps cover up. (Marleen ) Events involving memory keepers The Angel War marked the beginning of ISM's interaction with memory keepers, as Eileen sought them up to offer her services in exchange for an earthly home for her surrogate species, the Kindu. She was the one who suggested they make contracts with demons and who later suggested that more demon traitors should be enlisted. Trivia *The memories kick in at the age of twelve. There have been several comparisons, and everyone had the same first memory of being pushed off a cliff. In one notorious experiment, the abilities of a memory keeper was transferred to a demon during the exact moment he killed her and despite being several centuries past twelve, he still started with the same memory. The other memory keepers found this very interesting. *All memory keepers are insane. Including me. See also *Bubble (story) External links *CloudCuckoolander All surviving memory keepers. Try to picture it: you are constrantly remembering things that others have been through, with no discrimination for species, time or situation. You may have violent flashbacks of being eaten alive while trying to hold a conversation, and this mess starts when you are 12 years old (unless you had the ability transplanted into you through a ritual - in that case it starts when you kill the memory keeper). *Culture Justifies Anything - most memory keepers are firm believers of this. Demons kill each other and eat corpses? Well, it's their culture and it works for them. A lot of people are understandably uncomfortable with this kind of acceptance. *Disability As An Excuse For Jerkassery Eileen especially will point out that being a memory keeper means that you either kill yourself in desperation or become insane, as sanity doesn't mix well with their situation. Since they (or at least Eileen) are perfectly comfortable in insanity others just have to deal with their copig mechanism. So far Eileen and Lainey are the only memory keepers that can qualify as jerks. *Empty Shell Marla. *Fate And Prophecy Tropes *Ghost Memory More like jumbled ghost memory fragments. *Not So Omniscient After All ---- Category:Magic users Category:Alignments Category:Mages Category:Magicians Category:Organizations Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture